Along Came a Spider
by musiclover67
Summary: What happens when Bri moves to the city, becoming best friends with Gwen Stacey and meeting her boyfriend, Peter Parker? What happens when Peter has some secrets that Bri picks up on? What happens when Peter discovers something about Bri that will change her life forever?


**Author's** **Note:** Hi everybody! After taking a year hiatus from fanfiction writing, I have finally decided to come back. I was working on a Boondock Saints piece a while back, but unfortunately had to cancel it due to lack of inspiration. Anyway, I was newly inspired by the new Spider-man movie and the new Spider-man actor (I love me some Andrew Garfield ;) haha!). I decided to delve into the world of Spider-man, and take a shot at a fanfiction on it. My loyal best friend/editor NothingIsTrue, has been a huge part of this story. She's been there from the moment I came up with the idea, helping write the key points of this story, creating the title, editing my work and giving me suggestions, and being there for me for any questions or new ideas I have. So together we created this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating it. Sorry for the babbling! Happy Reading :)!

**Chapter 1**

"As you can see, in a city full of crime, our school works hard to make sure none of our students come out criminals."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as my mom looked way too interested in what my future principal was saying.

This was it; my new school. The eighth one I've been in since middle school. My mom swore this would be the last time we moved, but she said that last time too.

"Our curriculum is state-approved and critically acclaimed," the principal went on, handing my mom a stack of pamphlets. "I think you'll be impressed by what you read there."

I was walking a little behind them, my arms folded as I looked around. The hallways were typical; posters about not doing drugs and putting homework before friends, art work and project bulletins tacked on the walls, and reminders of the next school play and football games scattered throughout the building. I had to admit though, the school looked to be in pretty good condition.

The principal droned on as my mom handed me the pamphlets. I had a strong urge to shred them into pieces and throw them away, but I suppressed it; there would be plenty of time for that later.

"Well," the principal clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at my mom. "I think that's all there is to know. What do you think?"

"I think it's lovely," my mom replied, smiling back at him. "What do you think, Bri?"

"It's uh-" I cleared my throat, looking around awkwardly. "It's nice."

My mom mouthed a silent thank you, but I just looked away.

"So are you excited?" my mom asked after I had buckled my seatbelt in the car.

"Is that a serious question?" I replied, an obvious bitterness in my tone.

She looked away, a flash of hurt across her face before starting the car.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said softly, feeling guilty. "I know this isn't your fault. I'm just tired of this, I guess."

"I know," she soothed, "But listen, there's no way we could move again before you graduate. This is your junior year. My boss promised me I wouldn't be moving within the next three years."

I sighed, slumping in my seat a bit. At least we weren't moving again anytime soon, but what if I didn't like it here?

We went to an ice cream parlor, and sat in the chairs outside, watching the New York hustle and bustle. This was the first time I had moved to an actual city; usually it was suburbs or even rural areas. My mom was a child development specialist; she went to families across the country to help them cope with special needs children. We were usually placed in poorer areas, but there was a family in New York who, after hearing the many amazing things about my mom, hired her specifically.

I was proud of her, I really was. She worked hard, and even though it was just her and I, and I knew she got lonely at times, she was always there for me. Sure, sometimes she had a bad day or got upset, but for the most part my mother was always trying to be the sunshine in my life. She was my best friend; something I couldn't deny, even when I was angry at her for moving us again.

We ate our ice cream in silence, but neither of us minded much. We watched the people, shopping bags in hand, all the women in heels or pencil skirts, all the men in tuxedos or nice button-up shirts. It was noon, so most business men and women were on their lunch break. They sipped expensive coffee drinks out of clear plastic cups, as they unwrapped deli made sandwiches and weaved expertly down the sidewalks, their cell phones in hand. Everything was so _busy _here. I guess that's why they called it the city that never sleeps.

After the sun had set, my mom and I headed back to our loft. I had to admit, this was one of the coolest places we'd ever lived. I'd lived everywhere from nasty apartments, to rural 90 year old houses, to small, quaint houses that looked exactly the same as all the other ones on its street. Never had I lived in an apartment so modern before.

It was a one-bedroom loft with a small study room. After much insisting, my mom convinced me to take the loft room, and she would take the study; a thank you to me for not leaving her after she had moved us again. She flicked the lights on as we stepped inside. I sighed, throwing my purse on the couch as I turned to face my mom

"You sure you're ok?" my mom looked concerned as she tried to read my face.

"I'll be alright," I reassured her, turning away to pick up my purse and avoiding her eyes. "I better get to bed; first day's tomorrow."

"Goodnight honey; I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

With that, I trudged up the stairs, wondering what tomorrow would be like.

"Doesn't anyone know what the gas pedal is around here?!"

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel, my foot pressing on the brake once again as I sat in early morning traffic. New York traffic put a whole new meaning to the phrase "bumper to bumper". Everyone laid on their horns, as if them being as obnoxious as possible would somehow get the cars moving.

I glanced at the clock. I had 20 minutes before first hour started, and I hadn't moved more than two inches in ten minutes. I glanced to the side, seeing a parallel parking spot with a meter available up ahead. As if the car in front of me knew what I was up to, we began to inch forward, giving me just enough room to squeeze my little Chevy cavalier into the spot. I could see the school from here, so I was just planning on walking the rest of the way. After messing with meter and shoving all the quarters I had into it, I locked my car and began to walk. The sidewalks were jam-packed, and I wondered if my idea to ditch my car was a daily routine for most new yorkers.

I arrived at the building five minutes before first hour began. My legs were throbbing as I huffed my way up the stairs that led to the big red front doors. There were students lounging on the side brick walls that were on either side of the stairs, and they gave me a slight glance before continuing their private conversations. I couldn't help but be thankful no one wanted to meet me at that moment.

I walked into the building, immediately almost smacking into a student with bright pink hair.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled, rolling her eyes and speeding out the door.

I mumbled a quick sorry, before straightening my backpack and continuing forward. There were students everywhere, flooding the halls and talking with one another, dawdling as long as possible before school actually started. Lockers slammed closed and clicked open, while people yelled to one another from across the hall, and laughed at what had happened over the weekend.

It wasn't long before I reached the door to the principal's office, and, after taking a deep breath, pushed the door open.

"Hi!"

I jumped, almost smacking into a blonde girl with big, bright green eyes. "I'm Gwen Staci. Are you the new girl?"

"Yeah," I smiled, not sure what else to say at the moment.

"So…" She looked down at the clipboard in her hand. "Bri, right? It's nice to meet you. I'm your helper today. I mean not like helper, like in kindergarten, but I'm here to show you around."

I nodded, laughing slightly at her babbling. She returned the smile, and held her hand out.

"I'll lead the way around, show you where your classes and locker are."

"That's nice," I commented, following her out the door. "Most of the other schools just left me to fend for myself."

"How many times have you moved?" she asked. The halls were now empty; first period had just started.

"Too many to count," I replied bitterly. "My mom's job. She's a single mom, and does what she can to support us, so I can't say I blame her. It just sucks."

"That's awful," Gwen turned back to look at me sympathetically for a moment. "I kind of get the moving thing. I just moved here a couple years ago. It was so intimidating. Don't worry, though, I'll fill you in."

I said thanks, and we stopped at a locker marked 967.

"Wow, your locker is right next to Peter's," she said, putting the combination in to make sure it worked. I ignored the comment, not really sure who Peter was.

"So this is your locker," she smiled, motioning to the inside of the thin and tall locker. "The combo works just fine. First period is more like a homeroom. It lasts fifteen minutes before second period begins, which is your real class."

I nodded, accustomed to the oddball rules of each high school.

"Here's your schedule." She handed me a green piece of paper. "It's pretty self-explanatory. If you want, we can walk through the halls and I can show you each room, if you'd like?"

"Sure," I nodded, thankful for the help.

We walked down the halls, and she pointed out all of my classes as we went. She showed me the library, the nicest bathrooms, and the coldest water fountains.

"Where did you park?" she asked.

"At a parallel parking spot down the road," I answered, looking down and embarrassed. "I couldn't get through the traffic! I ended up giving up, parking, and walking the rest of the way."

"That's exactly what you _should_ do. This place is a nightmare to get to. Did you park in a spot with a meter?"

"Yeah, I stuffed all the quarters I had in there, and hoped it would last me."

"Oh dear," she sounded sympathetic. "Expect a ticket. Those things have a four hour limit."

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"I can drive you tomorrow if you want?" she smiled at my exclamation. "Show you where to go?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling at her. It was abrupt, and we hadn't known each other for very long, but I was thankful for a friend.

There was a shrill ring, and classroom doors all around us flew open. Students began to pour out, talking animatedly with their backpacks slung on their shoulders.

A guy walked out of the classroom I happened to be watching, and I couldn't help but stare. He had thick-framed glasses, which actually complimented his very handsome face. He had a messy head of hair, the strands falling in his face. He smiled in our direction, and I instantly smiled back, noticing his muscular arms peeking out of the sleeves of his t-shirt. He was walking towards us, and I looked at Gwen in front of me to see if she noticed this beautiful man walking towards us.

"Peter!" she exclaimed when he approached, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her back before giving her a kiss.

_Oh. Well, so much for that. _


End file.
